Merci Sam
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: Jonas traverse un miroir quantique et SG-1 est obligée de le suivre...


Auteur : Aoudwey

E-mail : audreybes chez wanadoo.fr

Résumé : Jonas traverse un miroir quantique et SG-1 et obligée de le suivre...

Genre : Un peu de romance. Un peu de psychologie. Un peu de drame. Mais surtout beaucoup d'espoir ! (Et pis ptet un tout tit peu d'humour.)

Saison : Saison avec Jonas. Je suis désolée pour les fans de Daniel mais j'avais besoin de Jonas pour le scénario.

Disclaimer : Depuis ma dernière fic, je suis entrée en négociation avec les studios MGM pour posséder tout ou partie de Stargate SG-1... mais chut, c'est encore confidentiel !! (si seulement c'était vrai !)

Spoiler : C'est même pas utile d'avoir vu l'épisode "Une dimension trop réelle" (épisode 19 – saison 1, d'ailleurs si quelqu'un pouvait me le passer !!!...) pour comprendre la fic ; la preuve : moi j'l'ai pas vu !! D'ailleurs veuillez m'excuser s'il y a des incohérences car j'ai fait d'après un tout petit résumé et donc je ne connais pas trop le fonctionnement du miroir quantique, si ce n'est le peu que j'en ai appris dans l'épisode avec le double de Carter (alors là par contre je sais pas le titre :-P)

Note de l'auteur : J'espère de tout cœur que cette fic vous plaira. Je pense avoir mieux respecté les personnages que dans ma première fic mais je n'en suis pas sûre ; donnez-moi votre avis !

* * *

**_Merci Sam._**

- Ca y est ! maugréa la colonel O'Neil. Jonas, dîtes-moi que nous pouvons y aller ! Vous l'avez vu vote fichu temple !

L'impatience légendaire de son colonel tira un sourire à Sam, tandis que Jonas essayait de se défendre tant bien que mal.

- Mais voyons Jack, nos missions ne consistent pas qu'à tuer des Goaul'd. Il faut aussi découvrir de nouvelles civilisations et...

- Rahhh ! pesta O'Neill. Je sens que si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez avoir plus de temps que prévu pour la découvrir cette civilisation...

Le sourire mauvais à peine dissimulé qu'affichait le colonel n'annonçait rien de bon. Jonas déglutit péniblement, tandis que Sam souriait de plus belle.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le Kelownien d'une petite voix.

- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? éluda O'Neill, le visage dément.

- Euh... Non ! Je... J'ai fini... C'est bon on peut y aller !

- Voilà qui est mieux !

Et voilà ! Le colonel avait remporté la partie. Sam se demandait quand il cesserait d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au jeune Kelownien. A cette pensée, elle voulut aller parler à Jonas, histoire de le réconforter mais, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et vit son air dépité, un début de fou-rire la prit soudain. Jonas était vraiment trop naïf ! Il avait pris au sérieux tout ce que venait de lui dire le colonel et était à présent pâle comme un linge.

- Bon ? Aucune objection à ce qu'on quitte cette planète de fous ?... Mais... Qu'avez-vous donc Carter à rire dans votre moustache ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ce dernier se sentit obligé de rectifier.

- Enfin... Moustache... C'est une façon de parler bien sûr. Vous avez un très joli visage... (elle le regarda légèrement étonnée du compliment et ce dernier se dit qu'il valait mieux tourner autrement sa phrase) Enfin... je veux dire... Sans poils... Sans moustache quoi !

Ca y est, voilà ce foutu fou rire qui la reprenait ! Elle aurait encore voulu le cacher un peu, pour laisser son colonel s'enliser un peu plus...

- Euh Carter ? Vous seriez pas en train de vous foutre de moi par hasard ?

- Hum --toussote-- ...Je n'oserais jamais mon colonel...

Mais à peine avait-elle fini de répondre que n'en pouvant plus, elle éclata de rire, sous le regard faussement outré de son colonel et le sourcil levé de Teal'c qui n'avait une fois de plus rien compris à cette échange. Jonas quant à lui, n'avait pas non plus suivi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Mouais, grogna le colonel O'Neill, visiblement peu convaincu par la réponse de son major. Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ! D'ailleurs, vous savez pourquoi je suis de bonne humeur ?

Samantha Carter haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- Parce que nous rentrons sur Terre, **n'est-ce pas Jonas** !!!???

Ce dernier sursauta. Il était grillé ! En effet, il avait profité du dialogue entre le colonel et son major pour commencer à visiter le temple.

- Vous êtes pas possible ! Vous nous faîtes marcher sur des kilomètres pour voir un idiot de temple. Un fois qu'on arrive on se rend compte qu'il est tout petit et sombre, à croire que ceux qui l'ont construit ne connaissaient pas l'électricité ! (sourire de son major à cette remarque) Et puis quand enfin j'arrive à vous décider à repartir, vous profitez du fait que je ne fasse pas attention à vous deux secondes pour vous éclipser ! Pire qu'un gamin.

Le sourire de Carter s'agrandit devant la fausse colère de son colonel. _(Ah ces deux là !)_

- Bah justement... ce serait bête qu'on soit venu pour rien, déclara Jonas d'une voix timide. On pourrait faire un petit tour...

- Mais Jonas vous avez bien vu qu'il n'y a rien à voir !

Comme pour le contredire, Jonas trébucha sur un objet et s'étala par terre. Sam se précipita pour l'aider à se relever tandis que son colonel marmonnait sur l'incapacité des archéologues à faire attention.

- Jonas, ça va ? demanda Carter inquiète.

- Ouais... Aïe !

Jonas se pencha pour examiner de plus près la cause de sa chute.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Jonas n'y touchez... commencèrent O'Neill et Carter.

Mais déjà le jeune extra-terrestre était passé au travers de l'objet qui s'avérait être un miroir quantique.

- ...Pas ! finirent-ils, toujours en chœur _(ouah la synchronisation !)_

- Il semblerait que Jonas Quinn ait découvert un miroir quantique O'Neill, annonça Teal'c, toujours aussi pragmatique _(et ouais je sais, c'est une évidence qu'il nous sort là mais bon... il était temps de le faire parler ; depuis le début de la fic, il a pas prononcé un mot !)_

- Carter ?

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le suivre mon colonel.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, répondit-il en faisant la moue. En route mauvaise troupe ! Raaaah ce Jonas... J'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas atterri dans un monde gouverné par les Goa'ulds ! bougonna-t-il en traversant le miroir.

Sam, Jack et Teal'c passèrent donc le miroir et arrivèrent au SG-C, dans la salle -si on pouvait encore appeler cet endroit une salle- où étaient exposés les artefacts aliens inutilisés. Beaucoup d'objets étaient cassés et régnaient par terre dans le désordre le plus total. Un pan de mur était effondré et des traces d'impact imprimaient les murs qui tenaient encore debout. Mais le plus choquant fut de voir les deux cadavres qui gisaient à même le sol, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

- Oh mon dieu, prononça Carter, effarée.

- Cela m'a tout l'air de blessures causées par des lances Goa'ulds, annonça Teal'c.

- Nous devons retrouver Jonas et quitter ce monde au plus vite, ordonna O'Neill.

Tous trois sortirent donc rapidement et rejoignirent le couloir du SG-C. A peine étaient-ils sortis qu'on morceau du plafond céda et s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Le miroir ! s'affola Carter.

Les trois coéquipiers se précipitèrent vers les décombres et commencèrent à dégager le miroir. C'est alors qu'ils le virent. Carter ne put retenir un cri. Jack jura et le jaffa dit à haute voix l'horrible vérité :

- Il est cassé.

- On s'occupe de Jonas, dit froidement O'Neill. On verra ça après.

Ils se retournèrent donc pour aller chercher leur coéquipier et c'est là qu'ils virent. Partout, des cadavres. Le SG-C était complètement dévasté. A en juger par l'état des lieux, la bataille était toute récente. Mais, une chose était sûre, les humains n'avaient pas gagné.

SG-1 trouva Jonas dans la salle d'autodestruction. Il était de dos et ne se retourna pas à l'appel de son nom. Alors ils s'approchèrent et aperçurent un cadavre. Le cadavre du général Jonathan O'Neill, le commandant de cette base.

- Je suis désolé, fut tout ce que Jonas parvint à dire.

- Vous savez ce n'est pas moi. Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, répondit avec sang-froid le Jack vivant.

Malgré son air apparemment calme, se voir dans cet état lui avait causé un choc, et à en juger par la tête de ses coéquipiers, surtout Carter, il n'était pas le seul.

- Vous deviez vouloir enclencher le dispositif d'autodestruction... Vous n'en avez sans doute pas eu le temps...

Ces mots jetèrent un froid. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer, même s'ils s'en doutaient ; un Goa'uld avait attaqué la Terre... Et avait réussi.

L'alarme de la base, par Dieu seul savait quel miracle encore fonctionnelle, retentit. Son cri strident arracha l'équipe phare du SG-C à la léthargie qui l'avait gagnée.

L'habitude reprenant le dessus, ils se précipitèrent en salle de contrôle.

- Eux aussi dispose d'un iris, annonça Sam, mais il est hors contrôle.

C'est donc résignés que tous attendirent de voir qui allait passer la porte. L'angoisse était palpable. Etait-ce les agresseurs qui revenaient ?

Mais ils furent très vite détrompés quand une femme blonde passa la porte, seule. Le vortex se referma et l'arrivante jeta un regard horrifié aux restes du massacre. Cette femme était le colonel Samantha Carter. Puis, semblant tout à coup avoir une intuition soudaine, elle courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs. SG-1 la suivit discrètement. De toute façon, vu son état, ils auraient pu faire autant de bruit qu'ils voulaient qu'elle ne les aurait pas remarqués.

Ses pas la conduisirent vers la salle d'autodestruction. Elle poussa un cri en voyant le cadavre de son général et éclata en sanglots. Devant sa détresse, le major Carter se sentit obligée d'aller vers cette femme, qui était en quelque sorte une partie d'elle-même. Elle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Le colonel Carter se retourna brusquement, surprise, et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son double devant elle.

- Quoi ? fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à prononcer avant de sombrer dans le néant.

- - -

Des voix la réveillèrent.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Jonas.

- Si c'est sa faute ! Il nous a amenés dans ce fichu temple, et a passé le miroir sans attendre mes ordres. Résultat, on a atterri dans un monde dévasté, et nous y sommes coincés qui plus est, s'énerva une voix bien connue.

- Voyons, mon colonel, Jonas ne pouvait pas savoir...

Le colonel allait répliquer mais un gémissement du colonel Carter l'en empêcha.

SG-1 s'approcha d'elle. Elle prit peur en voyant Teal'c et se recula jusqu'à être acculée au mur de l'infirmerie.

- N'ayez pas peur, la rassura Sam. Je sais que cela doit vous paraître dément, mais dans notre réalité, ce Jaffa que vous voyez là, Teal'c, nous a rejoint pour combattre à nos côtés. Cela fait plus de cinq ans qu'il vit avec nous sur Terre et tous ici lui devons la vie. Je mettrais la mienne entre ses mains sans hésiter, finit-elle en souriant.

Le jaffa hocha humblement la tête devant tant de compliments tandis que le colonel Carter se détendait. De toute manière, que pouvait-il lui faire ? Au pire la tuer et ce ne serait pas plus mal ; il lui permettrait ainsi de rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait.

A cette pensée, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Sam la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Les autres membres de SG-1 se tenaient plus en retrait, se sentant de trop.

- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna le major quand elle sentit que son double était prêt à parler.

- Nous avons été attaqué... par un Goa'uld... nommé Apophis _(Grrr ! M'énerve celui-là !)_ Nous nous doutions que nous n'allions pas tarder à subir une attaque. Avec tous les Goa'ulds que nous avions rencontrés... Et la faiblesse de nos alliés... Du coup, quand Apophis a attaqué, nous avons vite évacué le plus de personnes possibles sur une planète déserte que nous gardions en cas de besoin. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on n'ait pas à s'en servir, s'étrangla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

SG-1 patienta calmement qu'elle puisse reprendre le fil de son récit.

- Comme je le disais, continua-t-elle bravement, les Goau'lds nous ont attaqués. Heureusement, bien que je ne sois pas sûre que le terme soit bien approprié, ils l'ont fait par les airs avec leurs vaisseaux. Jack m'a fait passer la porte parmi les premiers.

Le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter furent surpris qu'elle n'utilise pas le grade pour parler de son supérieur mais ne dirent rien.

- Je ne voulais pas mais il me l'a ordonné. Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un mette Célia en sûreté. Mais je n'ai pas tenu. Quand j'ai été sûre que tout allait bien pour elle, j'ai repassé la porte et...

Sa voix se brisa de nouveau, mais de toute façon, SG-1 connaissait très bien la suite.

Le major prit de nouveau son double dans ses bras, voulant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, ils sont tous morts...

- Il doit bien vous rester de la famille, suggéra O'Neill. Vous pourriez rejoindre votre père...

Le colonel lui lança un regard surpris.

- Enfin... Mon père est mort, dit-elle, encore plus triste.

- Ah, répondit-il, penaud. Et votre frère ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Je n'ai plus de frère, il est mort avec ma mère dans un accident de voiture.

Le major lança un regard courroucée à son colonel et ce dernier préféra se taire ; il avait déjà assez dit de bêtises comme ça.

- Nous sommes désolés, dit-elle. Nous ne savions pas. Dans notre réalité, mon père et Marc sont encore vivants... Vous n'avez vraiment plus personne ? se risqua-t-elle.

- Il ne me reste que Célia. C'est elle ma seule famille. Mes amis sont morts ; Janet... Daniel... Et Jack est mort.

- Quelles étaient vos relations avec Jack ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Jonas.

- C'était mon mari _(comme de par hasard !!)_, répondit-elle, un peu étonnée par la demande de cet homme, mais surtout très triste.

SG-1 comprenait mieux la réaction de Sam, et Jack avait enfin trouvé pourquoi depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait cessé d'éviter de le regarder.

- Et qui est Célia ? demanda le major Carter.

- C'est notre fille, répondit-elle encore plus étonnée. Vous devriez le savoir pourtant.

- C'est que... hum... commença Sam.

- ...Nous ne sommes pas mariés, finit O'Neill.

- Oh.

- - -

SG-1 était sur le site alpha. Ils avaient un peu discuté avec le colonel Carter et en avait appris un peu plus sur cette autre réalité, bien différente de la leur il fallait l'avouer. Le chef de la Terre (en effet il n'y avait pas plusieurs états mais bel et bien un seul et même royaume) n'était autre que Georges Hammond. Mais les relations entre lui et les membres de SG-1 s'arrêtait à cela. Cette Sam ne le connaissait pas plus que l'autre Sam connaissait leur président actuel ! Teal'c avait été tué lors de sa première rencontre avec SG-1 par Jack lui-même, et ils n'avaient jamais rencontré les Kelowniens et donc Jonas Quinn. SG-1 était constituée de Jack, qui malgré son grade de général participait à la plupart des missions, de sa femme le colonel Carter O'Neill, de Daniel, qui, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré les Kelowniens, n'était pas mort, et du major Kawalski. La base était gérée par le général O'Neill bien sûr, mais aussi par une civile, Janet Frasier, accessoirement médecin en chef de la base, meilleure amie de Sam, et marraine de Célia (le parrain n'étant autre que Daniel). La différence était nette aussi du côté des alliés ; SG-1 n'avait rencontré ni les Asguards, ni les Tock'Râs et le père de Sam était bel et bien mort de son cancer. Leurs plus puissants alliés possédaient une technologie inférieure à la Terre et n'étaient donc bons qu'à se battre ; une bien piètre aide. Le seul point commun était la carrière des personnages. Sam était entrée dans l'armée très jeune et était dans cette dimension aussi astrophysicienne. Jack était lui aussi militaire et il avait rencontré sa femme grâce au projet Porte des Etoiles (Jack avait un passé plutôt heureux ; il avait eu une assez longue relation avec une femme prénommée Sarah de qui il s'était séparé en bons termes. Ils n'avaient eu aucun enfant.) Daniel était un archéologue rejeté par ses pairs pour ses théories farfelues sur les pyramides. Il avait été marié avec une jeune égyptienne nommée Sha're mais tous deux avaient divorcé.

- - -

- Je vous présente Célia, dit le colonel Carter avec un petit sourire.

- Oh elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Sam, tenant un bébé d'environ deux mois dans ses bras. Elle vous ressemble mon colonel.

- Mais elle vous ressemble aussi major.

Tous les deux étaient aux anges mais en même temps assez tristes ; ce petit être que leurs doubles avaient créé n'aurait, dans leur dimension, jamais l'occasion de voir le jour...

Mais ils furent vite tirés de leurs pensées par les tremblements du major Carter qui tomba par terre sous la force des secousses incontrôlées de son corps.

- L'entropie en cascade _(désolée si l'orthographe n'est pas bonne)_, déduisirent son double et elle.

Les major et colonel Carter essayaient de trouver un moyen de réparer le miroir quantique ramené de Terre sur le site alpha.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mariés ? questionna le colonel Carter.

- Nous sommes militaires...

- Et alors ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas dans votre dimension, mais sur notre Terre, il y a un règlement... _(nous énerve ce règlement)_

- ... qui empêche deux officiers d'avoir des relations autres que professionnelles, je sais, la coupa son double. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de nous marier, dit-elle en souriant, en se remémorant sa relation avec Jack.

Devant le regard mis amusé, mis inquisiteur du major, le colonel poursuivit :

- A l'époque Jack n'était que colonel et moi major, il m'a invitée dans son chalet et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai accepté. Pourtant j'étais très à cheval sur le règlement, et comme en plus j'avais un faible pour Jack, je savais très bien que je faisais une bêtise mais... le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas dit-on. J'ai donc accepté et nous avons passé une semaine merveilleuse. En rentrant à la base nous étions changés. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé. Depuis cette semaine dans son chalet, nous avons commencé à nous voir en dehors de la base et puis, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé, nous avons franchi le cap. Nous étions un couple. Alors, dès que notre relation s'est concrétisée, comme nous ne voulions pas vivre dans la peur, nous sommes allés voir notre général et nous lui avons posé un ultimatum.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Carter, visiblement surprise et presque choquée par cette pensée.

- Oui, rigola son double. J'étais morte de trouille et je pense que Jack, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, n'était pas très rassuré non plus. Mais nous nous sommes mutuellement soutenu et puis, une chose était sûre, nous ne voulions pas vivre cachés. Nous ne voulions pas non plus arrêter là notre histoire. Nous sommes donc allés le voir et Jack lui a dit, comme si de rien n'était : "Bonjour Général ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Le major et moi-même sommes ensemble !! Oui, je vous en prie, épargnez-nous les félicitations. Bon bah je crois que c'est tout. A oui j'oubliais, si par hasard, vous n'étiez pas d'accord, ce qui entre nous serait très dommage, voici nos lettres de démission !"

- Et bah ! souffla Sam.

- Oui je vous l'accorde. Enfin toujours est-il que le général s'est arrangé avec le président pour nous obtenir une dérogation. Il ne voulait pas perdre, selon ses propres termes "ses deux meilleurs éléments".

- Je vois, dit Sam, rêveuse.

- Voilà notre histoire ! conclut le colonel. Mais... si vous aviez vu la tête du général...

Et toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire. Mais elles furent très vite interrompues par l'entropie en cascade. Sam était prise de convulsions qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Quand enfin le phénomène stoppa, elle était complètement essoufflée.

- Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps...

- Chut ! S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise avec Jack, c'est l'optimisme. Nous allons trouver une solution.

- - -

La major Carter était étendue sur un des lits de camp installés sur PZX230, le site alpha. Le colonel O'Neill se tenait à ses côtés et lui tenait la main. Déjà 24h qu'ils étaient dans cette réalité. Le major avait perdu connaissance il y a peu de temps et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps s'ils ne rentraient pas chez eux rapidement.

- - -

Jonas et le colonel Carter travaillaient sur le moyen de réparer le miroir. Bien sûr, sans la présence du major, les recherches avançaient moins vite, mais ils allaient trouver, il le fallait...

- - -

Jack caressait doucement la paume de la main de Carter. Il pensait à son fils perdu. Il ne voulait pas perdre encore un être cher. Il ne voulait pas perdre Carter. Dans cette réalité aussi, lui et Sam étaient ensemble. Alors pourquoi pas dans la leur ? Il se rendit soudain compte de leur bêtise à tous les deux. _(Et bah ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais...)_ Ils se cachaient, surtout lui, derrière le règlement. Pour Carter, l'excuse passait encore, mais pour lui... Les règlements, il ne les avait jamais respectés, tout le monde le savait. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi avant...?? Pour leur carrière ? Non ! Là encore ça aurait été un mensonge. Il était à la retraite avant le projet Stargate, et s'il le fallait vraiment, il pourrait très bien y retourner. Mais de toute façon, il le sentait au fond de lui, c'était peu probable d'en arriver à cette extrémité ; Sam et lui étaient trop importants au sein du programme pour qu'on se sépare d'eux. "En plus, Hammond m'aime bien" pensa-t-il en souriant. Non, il le savait c'était la peur qui l'avait retenu tout ce temps. Affronter des Goa'ulds passait encore mais les sentiments... c'était un terrain inconnu, miné... Pire que la guerre du Golf ! Et puis, aimer c'était s'attacher... Et il ne voulait pas encore souffrir, comme avec Charlie... "Sur ce point là... Je crois que c'est foutu" pensa-t-il encore.

Sam ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah la la Dorothée ! Toujours en train de dormir ! C'est pas possible ! Une vraie marmotte !

Un sourire illumina les traits tirés du major.

- Si seulement je pouvais être debout...

- Oh remarquez c'est pas plus mal ! J'ai toujours dit que vous aviez besoin de vacances.

Autre sourire ; "Mission accomplie" se félicita O'Neill.

- Mon colonel...

- Ah non Carter ! Je sais ce que vous allez me dire... Et bien moi je vous réponds OPTIMISME ! On a déjà vécu des situations pires.

Devant la mine dubitative de Sam, Jack poursuivit avec véhémence.

- Attendez on a organisé l'anniversaire de Cassandra !

Troisième sourire. _(Et un... Et deux... Et trois-zéro !! Euh... je m'égare là !)_

- Courage Sam, dit-il, soudain plus sérieux.

Sam lui fit un sourire mais cette fois différent des autres, c'était un sourire à la fois tendre et triste. Elle n'était pas sûre de réchapper de cette bête et banale mission de routine... Pourtant elle désirait par dessus tout rester avec son colonel. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter... Pas maintenant... Pas maintenant qu'elle avait entraperçu la vie qui pouvait s'offrir à elle si elle prenait son courage à deux mains.

Leurs regards étaient intenses. Tous deux en étaient, sans le savoir, arrivé au même point de réflexion.

Jonas vint briser ce moment magique. _(Allez Daniel, enlève ton costume de Jonas, on t'a reconnu !)_

- Nous avons peut-être quelque chose... annonça-t-il essoufflé.

- Bah vite alors, essayons !

- C'est ce que le colonel Carter est en train de faire ! Je suis venu vous chercher.

- Raaah ! Mais cessez un peu de parler et amenez-moi là bas ! Bougez pas Carter, je reviens.

Il partit au pas de course, suivant Jonas.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention... murmura Carter d'une voix faible.

- - -

Jack et Jonas approchaient du bâtiment où se trouvait Carter (le colonel bien sûr !) et le miroir lorsqu'ils entendirent un coup de feu. Ils accélèrent le mouvement et entrèrent en trombe dans la bâtisse.

Au sol gisait le colonel Samantha Carter, son arme de service à côté d'elle, et une tâche de sang auréolant sa tête.

- Merde ! jura O'Neill.

- Regardez, il y a une lettre.

O'Neill la prit.

"J'ai testé nos résultats... Ce ne sont pas les bons...  
Je n'avais pas osé vous le dire Jonas mais je m'y attendais.  
De toute façon cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.  
Je suis heureuse de permettre au major Carter de vivre et de lui laisser une chance de vous faire rentrer chez vous. Je lui fais confiance, elle saura trouver un moyen.  
Ne soyez pas déçu de mon geste. Plus rien ne me retenait ici. Sans Jack, j'étais morte.

Bien sûr ma fille aurait été une raison de ne pas commettre ce geste, mais dans son intérêt, ne vaut-il mieux pas qu'elle ait deux parents heureux plutôt qu'une mère sans joie de vivre ? Car oui, j'en ai assez de faire semblant. Chaque minute sans Jack est un enfer. Je veux le rejoindre. Et je veux laisser à ma fille une chance de le connaître... Oui vous avez bien compris Jack. Je veux laisser à ma fille une chance de connaître son père. Par conséquent, je vous la confie Jack. A vous et à Sam. Ainsi, elle pourra avoir ses deux parents près d'elle, et vivra sur une Terre une vie où rien n'est perdu. Ne laissez pas les Goa'ulds gagner. Je veux que ma fille voit combien la Terre est magnifique.

Je ne regrette en rien mon geste. Il sera bénéfique à tout le monde. Ma fille aura une bien meilleure vie que celle que j'aurais pu lui offrir, je rejoindrai Jack et tous les deux nous veillerons sur elle, Sam vivra –car ça aurait été dommage que ce soit elle qui quitte ce monde alors qu'elle avait encore la vie devant elle- et j'espère ainsi que vous pourrez vivre ce que mon Jack et moi avons vécu.

Ne passez pas à côté du bonheur pour un stupide règlement. Un bout de papier ne peut pas régir la vie d'un homme.

Avec toute mon affection,

Sam"

Jack plia soigneusement la lettre et la mit dans sa poche.

- Merci Sam.

Il retourna près de Carter tandis que Jonas allait chercher Teal'c pour enterrer le colonel Carter O'Neill.

Jack trouva Sam assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vague.

- Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je le savais, j'ai senti un regain d'énergie... Pourquoi ?

- Elle en avait assez de cette vie. Elle nous cachait ses sentiments.... Sous ses airs enjoués, elle souffrait terriblement. Elle était comme vous...

Sam baissa la tête. C'était vrai. Son double avait fait mine de rire avec eux, de reprendre espoir et goût à la vie, alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle était brisée. Même elle, Samantha Carter avait été bernée par son double, Samantha Carter O'Neill.

- Tenez.

Jack lui tendit la lettre.

Sam la lut et une larme roula sur sa joue quand elle eut finit.

- Elle était admirable...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_EPILOGUE_

Des pleurs retentirent dans la maisonnée. Sam se leva, alluma la lampe de chevet et alla voir Célia. Elle prit la petite, âgée de maintenant sept mois, dans ses bras. Cette dernière se calma presque instantanément. Quand le bébé fut endormi pour de bon, Sam rejoignit son lit.

- Tu as fait vite.

- C'est normal, j'ai du doigté moi !

- Eh !

Un oreiller atterrit sur la figure de Sam.

- Je plaisante, dit-elle en embrassant l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois.

- T'as de la chance que je fasse pas un rapport !

- Je sais que tu es un colonel très conciliant...

Le couple s'embrassa à nouveau et Sam se retourna pour éteindre la lumière. A côté de la petite lampe de chevet, sur la table de nuit, on pouvait voir dans un cadre un papier officiel, sur lequel se lisait en gros titre "Dérogation". Accroché au mur, dans un autre cadre, une lettre. Une lettre d'une amie, comme aimaient à la nommer Sam et Jack. Cette lettre était en fait celle de son double.

- "Un bout de papier ne peut pas régir la vie d'un homme" répéta Sam. Je ne suis pas d'accord... Grâce à ton petit mot, Jack et moi avons trouvé le courage de nous mettre ensemble, et nous sommes vus dotés d'une magnifique petite fille... Certains papiers peuvent bel et bien régir la vie des gens... Et c'est au mieux ainsi... Merci Sam...

* * *

Voilà voilà !!

Je viens de relire ma fic et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser ! Bon au moins elle est pas trop longue... Ca vous évitera de vous embêter à la lire pendant des heures (oui je sais dans ce cas là vous ne la liriez carrément pas mais bon... On sait jamais...)

Bon, sinon, envoyez-moi ce que vous en pensez, que j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'elle vaut. Et puis, vous connaissez le proverbe : "un feed-back n'a jamais fait de mal à personne" !! (Nan ? Vous le connaissez pas !!?? Et bah maintenant si... !!! :-P)

_Aoudwey_


End file.
